iFreak Out!
by igetStalked
Summary: Die Übersetzung des CAM-Krachers "iFreak Out!" von ISnarkaholic!  OMG! Sam geht zum Gynäkologen!


iFreak Out!

Original Autor: ISnarkaholic

Übersetzung: The_Dragon_of_life alias igetStalked

Kapitel 1:

Momentane Muse: No Rain (Blind Melon)

Carly:

„Carls… hast du Advil?", Ich hörte ihr Stöhnen, als sie durch meine Haustür schwankte, eine Hand auf ihrem Unterleib.

„Eh… nein, Sam… ist es…?"

„Uh… ja… ist es…"

Und so begann es.

Den Kühlschrank komplett ignorierend (wie ich schockiert und ungläubig feststellte), ging sie den kürzesten Weg zu meinem Schlafzimmer, nahm ihren Rucksack ab, kickte ihre Schuhe davon und tauchte unter meine Decken…

… und weniger als 48-Stunden später realisierte ich mit einem Seufzen, dass ich ein sehr persönliches Gespräch mit ihr führen musste. Dennoch zögerte ich. Sam hasste es offen und direkt gegen über allen und jeden Mädchenthemen zu sein.

Als ich jedoch in den nahe gelegenen Wäschekorb blickte, wusste ich, dass wir reden mussten.

Jetzt.

Als ich in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte, lief ich zu meinem Bett, wo sie noch immer lag, eingerollt in der Fötal Stellung, ein Kissen umarmend.

„Ich hab dir ein paar Ibuprofen gebracht."

„Danke." Sie nahm sie.

„Stört's dich, wenn ich mich dazu lege?"

„Nein."

Ich legte mich ins Bett, auf meine Seite und sah sie an… nicht sicher, wie ich beginnen sollte.

Sie lag nur da, schaute verwirrt drein… nicht sicher, was sie erwarten sollte.

Schließlich sagte ich nur: „Komm her."

Sie kam näher zu mir und ich umarmte sie und küsste ihre Stirn. Ihr in die Augen blickend sagte ich: „Sam, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe."

Sie nickte und ich sah ihr trauriges Lächeln.

„Sam… komm schon… Tu das nicht! Neujahr ist 2 Monate her… und ich möchte immer noch deine Freundin sein… selbst nach… naja… du weißt schon."

Das Lächeln verschwand und sie rückte sofort weg von mir.

Ah, nein. „Sam… es ist okay…das ist Alles die Vergangenheit!" Ich versuchte sie wieder zu erreichen, doch sie rückte zurück an die äußerste Kante des Bettes. Ich rückte dort hin, wo sie lag… und dann sah ich die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Nein… nicht weinen!"

Sie rollte von mir weg und legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und ich trat mich innerlich selbst dafür, so unfähig zu sein. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie sanft wieder zu mir. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Sam… Ich hätte das nicht ansprechen sollen. Ich verspreche dir, ich bin darüber nicht mehr sauer."

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und ich legte meine Arme um ihren Nacken: „Nein… tu das nicht! Denk nicht mehr darüber nach! Ich mein's ernst!"

Sie wischte mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre Augen.

„Sam… schau mich an. Es tut so leid… ich werde es nicht mal mehr anmerken… okay?"

Sie nickte.

Ich nahm sanft das Kissen von ihrem Bauch weg und fragte: „Krieg' ich 'ne Umarmung?"

Von ihr aus war die Umarmung irgendwie Halbherzig, doch ich nahm sie fest in die Arme und hielt sie eine Weile. Als ich los ließ, strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lehnte mich sanft nach unten, küsste sie auf die Wange: „Bist du okay?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln: „Ich schätze schon."

Lächelnd griff ich nach unten und legte ihre Hand in meine: „Gut. Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir über Etwas reden will."

„Worüber?"

„Ich habe… gerade den Wäschekorb geleert…"

„Ja?"

„… und…"

„Und… was, Carls?"

„… eh, raste nicht aus…"

„Heißt?"

„… du scheinst ziemlich… ehm… viel zu bluten."

Sofort rollte sie sich auf ihren Bauch und warf sich das Kissen auf den Kopf: „Tra-La-La… Ich kann dich nicht hören!"

„Sam… das wirkt wie eine Menge Frauenhygeneprodukte… für gerade mal Anderthalb Tage."

„Tra-La-La…"

„Komm schon…"

„… tra-la-la…"

„Sam, rede mit mir!"

„… tra la… Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Eh… ich bin müde."

„Warum willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"

„Es ist nichts."

„Das sehe ich aber anders. Sam, warum willst du denn nur nicht…"

„Nein!"

„Komm schon… lass uns darüber reden…"

„Es gibt nichts zu bereden!"

Ich nahm ihr das Kissen weg und legte sie mit dem Gesicht zu mir auf die Seite. Dann sagte ich, so sanft es mir nur irgendwie möglich war: „Sam… ich denke, du solltest dich mal durch checken lassen."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil du soviel blutest… und wegen deiner Krämpfe."

„Sie sind kaum noch zu spüren. Ich bin in Ordnung!"

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich bekomme sie auch und kann, wenn ich dir nur ins Gesicht sehe, sagen, dass du Schmerzen hast."

„Habe ich nicht."

„Schlimme Schmerzen."

„Mir geht's gut."

„Bitte, Sam… Bitte geh zum Gynäkologen."

„Ich will nicht!"

„Das ist keine große Sache."

„Warst du jemals bei einem, Carls?"

„Nein."

„Wie kannst du es dann wissen?"

„Bitte, Sam… für mich?"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht… hast du Angst?"

„Nein!"

„Was ist dann das Problem?"

Sie war in die Ecke getrieben… und sie wusste es.

Ich strich über ihre Wange. „Bitte, Sam", fragte ich sanft, „Bitte geh… für mich?"

Sie überlegte. „W – wenn ich das tue…w – wirst du dann mit mir kommen?"

„Natürlich werde ich das! Ich bin mit dir zum Zahnarzt gegangen, oder nicht?"

„Nein… ich meine…gehst du mit mir… rein?"

„Du meinst… während… er dich untersucht?"

„Ja."

„Sam… ehm… bist du sicher, dass du mich da drin haben willst… während… während dessen?"

Sie nickte.

Ich zögerte. Das wirkte wirklich sehr persönlich. Schließlich verlangte ich aber auch viel von ihr. „Naja… okay… ich schätze… wenn du mich wirklich dabei haben willst…"

„Ja… das will ich!"

„… und wenn es dich beruhigt…"

„Ja, das wird es!"

„… okay, Sam… ich werde da drin sein, mit dir."

„Und… und du gehst zuerst?"

„Sicher werde ich… warte… was? Was meinst du mit „gehst zuerst"?"

„Du gehst als 1. auf den Tisch."

„Niemals!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil… Ich brauche das nicht!"

„Ich weiß das, Carls… aber..."

„Nein, Sam…"

„Komm schon!"

„Nein… ich werde nicht zu einer Beckenuntersuchung gehen!"

„Dann werde ich auch nicht gehen!"

„Aber… ich muss nicht…"

„Was ist los, Carls… hast du Angst?

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Also, was ist dann das Problem?"

Ich war in die Ecke getrieben… und ich wusste es.

„Bitte… für mich?"

„Aber… Aber…"

„Bitte, Carls? Bitte?", sie zitterte….und ich wusste, wie groß ihre Angst war… wegen der ganzen Sache.

Ich gab nach: „Okay, okay."

Und dann war sie in meinen Armen. „Vielen Dank."

Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn: „Keine Sorge… alles wird gut."

Als wir am nächsten Nachmittag aus der Schule kamen, stellte ich Sam vor meinem Kühlschrank ab, sagte ihr, dass ich gleich wieder da sei und ging dann hoch… außerhalb ihrer Hörweite.

Nach einer kleinen Online Suche nach den besten Gynäkologen Seattles, rief ich einen an, der viel versprechend wirkte und machte für uns 2 einen Termin, in 2 Wochen.

Danach ging ich wieder runter, wartet, bis Sam aufgegessen hatte und nahm sie dann bei der Hand, hoch in mein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter uns.

„Carly, was machen wir?", fragte sie, als ich sie zu meinem Schreibtisch führte.

„Nachforschungen"

„Für…?"

„Für… das, was wir in der Praxis erwarten müssen."

Sam zerrte ihre Hand aus meiner: „Ich will nicht!"

Mit Google beschäftigt, sagte ich über meine Schulter gewand: „Komm schon, Sam, was sind die 5 ‚P's'?"

„Pizza, Popcorn, Potato chips, Pudding und Pie!"

„Ha ha… sehr lustig…. Du weißt genau, welche 5 P's ich meine: 'Proper Planning Prevents Poor Performance'. Sorgfaltige Planung schützt vor erbärmlichen Auftritten."

„Auftritten? … das ist eine medizinische Untersuchung… keine Operation!"

„Sam… Wissen ist Macht."

„Meint?"

„Meint dass…alles was du das 1. Mal tust, sehr unhei…"

„Äh…", ihre Augen ruhten auf der Tür und ich wusste, dass sie versuchen würde, sie ein zu brechen.

„Schau mal, Sam… es ist okay…ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder Angst hätte vor seiner 1. Untersu…"

Sie sprang auf… aber ich war bereit. Sie hatte gerade mal 4 Schritte gemacht, da war ich schon aus dem Stuhl heraus und hatte mich strategisch zwischen sie und die Tür platziert, behände von der einen Seite zur anderen rennend, sie komplett blockierend, als sie erfolglos versuchte, mir auszuweichen und aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen.

„Äh… mir fällt gerade ein…. Ich muss gehen! Äh… ich muss noch… Äh… äh…"

Ich griff nach ihr und legte meine Hände auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe schon einen Termin für uns gemacht, für den übernächsten Freitagmorgen."

„Oh Gott!"

„So, jetzt schauen wir uns an, was passiert, wenn wir da sind." Sie am Arm nehmend, steuerte ich sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück zu meinem PC.

„Carls… Nein!"

„Sam… das wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern." Ich setzte mich wieder und zog sie an mich, so dass sie neben mir stand. „Hier… schau dir das an…"

Sie warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und ich dachte, dass sie ohnmächtig werden würde. „Oh mein Gott!"

„Shh… es ist nur eine Webseite."

„Oh… mein…Gott."

Ich griff nach ihr und zog sie auf meinen Schoss, legte meinen linken Arm um sie. „Da… ich hab dich… dir kann nichts Schlimmes passieren."

Sie war unterwürfig. „Warum muss ich mir das ansehen?"

„Damit du weißt, was du bei der Untersuchung zu erwarten hast." Ich tippte auf die voll illustrierte Grafik, in der Mitte des Bildschirms. „Also, das ist das weibliche Reproduktionssystem. Siehst du, hier und hier sind die Eilei…"

Mit einem Kreischen sprang sie von mir und aus dem Stuhl.

Ich packte sie am Handgelenk. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Meine Augen mit Ajax schrubben gehen!"

Ich zog sie zurück auf meinen Schoss und hielt fest… mit beiden Armen diesmal. „Komm schon… es ist nicht so schlimm."

Unglücklicherweise war ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf meine Arme gerichtet, die sie von ihrer Taille zu lösen versuchte. „Du weißt, dass ich all dieses Zeug hasse!"

„Warum?"

„Es ist… du weißt schon… peinlich!"

„Komm schon… es ist nur zwischen uns Zweien…"

„Ja, uns… und irgendeinem Perversen von Doktor!"

„Er wird nichts sagen… seine Praxis ist draußen bei Madison Park… ich bin sicher, dass er nicht mal einen von unseren Freunden kennt."

„Ja… aber…"

„Sam, all das ist nur zwischen uns Zweien… nur uns Zweien… du brauchst also keine Angs…"

„Nein… ich kann nicht… ich will nicht…"

„Schau mich an."

Sie drehte sich um. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Nacken und zog ihr Gesicht sanft zu meinem. „Hör zu… ich weiß, du bist es nicht gewöhnt… naja… irgendjemanden so nahe zu sein… aber ich verspreche dir… du kannst immer mit mir darüber reden… oder jeden anderen Mädchenkram… und ich werde nicht darüber lachen…und ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemals jemanden davon erzählen… okay?"

„Aber…"

„Und ich weiß, wenn du einmal offen und ehrlich zu mir warst, dann wird es dir auch nicht mehr peinlich sein."

„Aber…"

„… und ich verspreche dir, dass ich genauso offen zu dir sein werde…du kannst mich alles Persönliche fragen… und ich werde es mit dir bereden, offen, ehrlich und komplett… nur wir Zwei… und wir werden niemals jemanden davon erzählen… okay?"

„Alles?"

„Ja… alles… ich versprech's."

„Warum willst du das?"

„Weil du ein Verständnis und eine positive Einstellung gegenüber deinem Körper haben solltest. Und es ist sehr beruhigend zu wissen, dass du dich immer jemanden anvertrauen kannst… jemanden, der sich wirklich um dich kümmert."

„Aber…"

„Bitte, Sam… es würde auch mir viel bedeuten. Ich habe keine Schwestern… oder eine Mom. Ich hatte niemals jemanden, mit dem ich über so was reden konnte."

„Ich… wirklich?"

„Ja… weißt du, wie unheimlich es für mich war, als ich das 1. Mal meine Periode bekam… und ich niemanden hatte, um darüber zu reden?"

„Wir waren Freunde… warum hast mich denn nicht…"

„Weil ich nicht dachte, dass du mich lassen würdest… wir waren damals nicht sehr eng mit einander… nicht so, wie wir's jetzt sind."

Sie war still, aber ich merkte, dass sie realisierte, dass ich Recht hatte.

Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Sam… bitte sei die Person, mit der ich reden kann. Bitte?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

Ich führte uns beide aus dem Stuhl, weg vom Computer und nahm sie bei der Hand. „Komm schon… lass uns jetzt reden… okay? Nur wir Zwei."

Sie zitterte.

„Bitte, Sam?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Carls… ich… weiß nicht…"

„Wie wäre es… wenn ich dich halten würde… würdest du dann mit mir reden?"

Sie sah zu Boden.

„Sam?"

Keine Antwort.

Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, doch ich führte sie herüber zum Bett. Ich schlug die Decken zurück, kickte meine Schuhe davon und legte mich hinein und hielt dann meine Arme ausgestreckt. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns legte auch sie sich dazu und unter die Decken, die ich über uns legte.

Ich glitt mit meinen Händen unter ihr Shirt und begann über ihren Rücken zu reiben und nach einen paar Minuten fühlte ich, wie sie entspannte und sich an mich schmiegte und ich legte meine Arme um sie. „Genau… so ist es richtig… siehst du… nur wir Zwei."

Ich spürte sie nicken.

„… und wir können einander alles erzählen… okay?"

„J-ja."

„Okay… wirst du mit mir über deine Periode reden?

Sofort war sie wieder verspannt. „Was genau?"

„zum Beispiel… zum Beispiel, wie oft du am Tag wechselst du deine…"

„Eh… Ich-Ich… eh…"

„Shh… vergiss es… Ich merke, dass du immer noch nervös bist… also, warum fange ich nicht an… okay?"

Sie nickte.

Ich lächelte sie an. „Okay, leg los…frag mich was immer du willst… egal wie persönlich es auch sein könnte."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Komm schon… Ich verspreche dir, alles zu erzählen… egal was du fragst."

„Eh… eh…"

„Komm schon, Sam… ich versprech's… alles was du wissen willst… alles."

„H-hast du jemals… ein Mädchen geküsst?"

„Nein… das habe ich nicht… naja… außer… du weißt schon…" Meine Stimme versagte. Ich wollte nicht darauf zurückkommen. Nicht noch mal.

„Nein… ich meine… hast du je… ein Mädchen zurück geküsst… du weißt schon… so richtig?"

„Nein… niemals."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. „Ich wünschte, du hättest."

Ich zog sie näher an mich heran. „Ich weiß, Sweetheart

… aber… ich… naja… ich bin einfach nicht…"

„Ich weiß…" Ich hörte sie schniefen.

„Komm schon… ich liebe dich, Sam… nur… nicht auf diese Art."

Sie begann zu weinen.

Ich lehnte mich runter und küsste ihren Nacken. „Es tut mir leid."

„Ich-Ich weiß…"

„Shh… nicht weinen… ich verspreche dir, wir werden nicht mehr darüber reden. Lass uns einfach mit dem Gespräch fortfahren, okay?"

Ich spürte sie zucken. „Mir… ist nicht danach."

„Bitte?"

„Ich- ich kann nicht."

„Bitte, Honey?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Verdammt… nach der ganzen Mühe… und nachdem sie gerade richtig aus ihrer Schale heraus gekommen war.

Ich sah auf sie hinab, die da schluchzend in meinen Armen lag… und seufzte. Ich denke, ich könnte… nur diese einmal… für sie. „Sam?"

Keine Antwort.

„Sam… schau mich an… bitte?"

Sie tat es. „Was?"

„Ich- ich bin bereit einen Deal mit dir zu machen. Wenn ich dich küsse… genau jetzt… können wir dann das alles hinter uns bringen… für immer?"

Sie wirkte verwirrt. „Du meinst… du wirst…?"

„Ja… ehm… nicht mit… Zunge… oder so… aber ich werde dich küssen… wenn du wirklich willst, das ich das tue… nur diese eine Mal."

Sie wischte ihre Augen an ihren Ärmeln ab. „Du wirst?"

„Ja… und dann werde ich… ich werde dich halten… würdest du das mögen?"

Sie nickte. (Ich wusste, dass sie würde, das arme Mädchen sehnt sich so nach Zuneigung.)

Ich lächelte sie an. „Ich liebe dich, Sam… das tue ich wirklich."

„Ich- ich liebe dich auch."

„Dann komm her."

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und legte meinen Arm um sie, ließ meine Hand auf ihren Rücken ruhen und schloss meine Augen, als sie sich vorwärts lehnte und ihre Lippen meine trafen. Es war ein schöner Kuss und ein ziemlich langer und, obwohl ich meine Lippen sanft gegen ihre bewegte, versuchend es so unvergesslich und romantisch wie mir möglich für sie zu machen, und sie es ebenso erwiderte, versuchte sie nicht, es zu mehr zu machen, als ich anbot.

Als es vorbei war, lag sie in meinen Armen und ich streichelte ihren Rücken. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte.

„Tja, dann…"

… und sie schaute wieder traurig.

Ich lächelte und zog sie zurück aufs Kissen, nah an mich heran und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Komm schon… sei nicht so… wir sind dabei, sehr intim zu werde… ich bin dabei dir alles zu erzählen, was du je über mich wissen wolltest… Dinge, von denen ich niemanden sonst erzählen werde… Dinge, die nicht mal Spencer weiß… das ist dein Privileg als meine Beste Freundin."

Nachdem ich die letzten 2 Worte sagte, wirkte sie komplett am Boden zerstört und es brachte mich um, den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen… wohl wissend, dass sie mehr wollte… und dass ich ihr das nicht geben konnte.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich fragen soll… oder wie."

„Frag mich einfach. Irgendwas Persönliches. Nach ein paar Fragen verspreche ich dir, dass es einfacher wird."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht…"

„Naja… jetzt wo wir beide zum Gynä…" Ich spürte sie verkrampfen, „Zum… ehm… Doktor gehen… 2 Wochen von heute an, warum reden wir nicht einfach heute darüber? Frag mich einfach etwas, was damit zu tun hat, okay?

„Okay… ehm… wie alt warst du, als du deine Erste…. Ehm... deine Erste… du weißt schon…"

„Sam… sag es."

„… Periode bekommen hast?"

„War das so schwer?"

Sie sah mich nicht an und nickte.

Ich tat mein Bestes, um nicht zu lachen. Ich legte meine hand auf ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu meinem. „Schau zu mir. Ich war 12, als ich das 1. Mal meine Periode bekommen habe. Wie alt warst du?"

„Elf."

„Sam… sag es im ganzen Satz."

„Nein!"

„Komm schon, es ist nur die 1. Paar Male schwer."

„Okay… Ich war Elf, als ich das 1. Mal meine… ich… ich…"

„Muss ich es erst aus dir heraus kitzeln?"

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Nein!"

„Dann komm schon…"

„Ich… war Elf, als ich das 1. Mal… meine Periode… bekommen habe."

Ich umarmte sie. „Du bist so großartig! Das war definitiv ein Fortschritt! Frag mich noch einmal… irgendwas."

„Ehm… hast du jemals… du weißt schon…"

„Ehm… nein… was?"

„Vergiss es!", sagte sie schnell.

„Nein… frag mich einfach."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Auch wenn es extrem Persönlich ist… es ist okay. Mach nur."

„N- nein… ich kann nicht…"

„Sam… frag mich einfach ganz schnell… dann ist es einfacher."

„Okay… ehm… hast du dich jemals… duweißtschonselbstbefriedigt?"

„Häh?"

„Ehm… Selbstbefriedigt?"

„Du meinst… masturbiert?"

„Eh… ja."

Ich merkte, wie ich errötete… aber ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen. „Ich habe das getan… ein paar Mal."

„Das ist alles?"

„Ja… was ist mit dir, Sam… hast du dich jemals… duweißtschonselbstbefriedigt?"

Ich hoffte, dass sie über die art lachen würde, wie ich das sagte, doch sie errötete und schloss ihre Augen. „Ehm…"

„Komm schon… es ist nur zwischen uns."

„Ich… eh… eh…"

„Komm schon… Honey… sag es mir einfach."

„… ich kann nicht!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es getan habe… und ich verspreche dir, dass es okay ist… egal, wie deine Antwortet lautet."

„J- j- ja… ich habe…"

„Wie oft?", fragte ich sanft.

„…o…. oft!" Sie drehte mir den Rücken zu und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Du meinst… so wie… einmal in der Woche?"

„Nein… mehr… viel mehr!"

Ich kuschelte mich hinter sie und fuhr mit meiner Hand durch ihr Haar. „Sam… es ist okay."

„Nein, ist es nicht… jetzt denkst du vielleicht, dass ich eine Art Freak sei!"

Ich drehte sie zu mir und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen.

„Sam… Sam, schau mich an… komm schon…genau, so ist es besser. Nein, ich denke… nicht, dass irgendwas falsch an dir ist… es ist eine ganz normale Sache. Machst du es mehr als eine… eine Stressbefreiung oder mehr… aus… Spaß?"

„Beides."

Ich neigte ihren Kopf, bis sie mich direkt ansah. „Es ist okay… es ist ganz normal, egal wie oft du es tust."

„Ist es?"

„Ja… fühlst du dich jetzt ein bisschen besser deswegen?"

„J- ja."  
>Ich streckte meine Arme aus und sie umarmte mich.<p>

„Siehst du… es ist gut, über all diese Sachen reden zu können! Jetzt kannst du mich wieder fragen… irgendwas."

„Bist du… eine… Jungfrau?"

„Ja, ich bin immer noch eine Jungfrau. Bist du eine Jungfrau?"

„Eh… ja… ich bin immer noch eine J- Jungfrau."

„Wow… ein kompletter Satz!"

Sie errötete.

Ich packte ihre Hand. „Komm schon… ich bin stolz auf dich! Jetzt mach weiter… du bist wieder daran… also frag mich… und je persönlicher, desto besser."

„Okay… eh… was ist diene Schlimmste… Horror-Geschichte über die Periode?"

„Horror-Geschichte?"

„Ja… du weißt schon… die Art, die normal beginnt: ‚Ich trug an diesem Tag weiße Unterhosen…'"

Ich lachte und umarmte sie. „Oh, Puckett, es gibt noch Hoffnung für dich!"

Ich ließ sie aus durch Fragen an mich lernen und 2 Stunden später beantwortete sie meine Fragen in kompletten Sätzen und wirkte viel weniger gehemmt. Ich entschied für heute Schluss zu machen, als ich ihren Magen knurren hörte.

„Hungrig?"

„Extrem."

„Sam… ich danke dir… ich habe das wirklich genossen."

Sie schaute weg und errötete.

„Nein… ich meine das ernst… können wir das wieder tun… bald?"

Sie nickte schüchtern. „Mir- mir würde das gefallen."

Wir setzten uns auch ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Mir auch. Weißt du… du verdienst eine Belohnung dafür, dass du heute so mutig warst."

„Was meinst du?"

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, lehnte mich dann zurück und lächelte sie an. „Das. Jetzt lass uns eine Pizza bestellen ge…"

Und plötzlich war ich flach auf meinem Rücken und sie umarmte mich.

„Ich danke dir", flüsterte sie.

„Für was?"

„Du weißt schon… für alles."

„Für Alles?"

„Ja."

„Selbst für den peinlichen Kram?"

„Ja… eh… gerade…", sie stoppte.

Ich hob ihr Gesicht zu meinem. „Darüber bin ich froh… jederzeit… okay?"  
>Sie nickte.<p>

Ich lächelte. „Aber nur für dich, Sam… nur für dich."

Die Tage bis zu unserem Termin vergingen unerträglich langsam, auch weil wir beide ungeduldig die kommenden 2 Wochen des Spring Break erwarteten.

Ich erwähnte den Doktor nicht gegenüber Sam (nicht gewillt ihre Qual zu verlängern), bis zu dem Tag, bevor dem, an dem wir geplant waren und als ich sie erinnerte, machte sie ein langes Gesicht, doch, zu meiner Überraschung, versuchte sie keine Ausreden zu finden, oder sich davor zu drücken.

Ich schlug ihr vor, bei mir die Nacht vor dem Termin bei mir zu übernachten (ich gab ihr keine Chance, es zu „vergessen"(oder aus dem Staat zu fliehen)), doch auch wenn sie ihr Abendessen mit der üblichen Begeisterung aß, so merkte ich doch, dass sie nervös wegen dem nächsten Morgen war. Ich versuchte sie abzulenken, in dem ich sie im Fernsehen sehen ließ, was sie wollte, statt mit ihr um die Fernbedienung zu kämpfen, so wie wir das üblich taten, doch, trotz dem Einschalten ihrer Lieblingssedungen, verbrachte sie den Großteil des Abends damit, auf den Boden statt auf den Bildschirm zu sehen.

Schließlich gingen wir hoch.

Ich ließ sie zuerst duschen und als ich aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam und ins Bett steig, lag sie auf ihren Bauch, das Gesicht von mir abgewandt, mit einem Kissen unter sich und die Arme darum geschlungen.

Ich legte mich näher zu ihr. „Sam."

„Ja?"

„Bist du… in Ordnung?"

„Ja… Gute Nacht, Carls."

„Würdest du gerne reden?"

Immer noch von mir abgewandt, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Sam?"

Sie zog ihre Decke über ihren Kopf.

Ich tat dasselbe bei mir und dann bewegte ich mich rüber auf ihre Seite des Bettes, drückte ihr T-Shirt so weit hoch, wie mir möglich war und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Alles wird gut."

Sie antwortete nicht, also kletterte ich auf sie und legte meine Arme um ihre Taille, dann küsste ich sie mehrfach geräuschvoll zwischen ihren nackten Schultern. „Hey… Sam?"

Sie drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen.

„Wir werden hier drunter ersticken." Ich kletterte von ihr runter, glitt mit meiner Hand unter ihre Schultern und drehte sie auf ihren Rücken, dann zog ich die Decken runter auf Kinnhöhe und kuschelte mich an sie. „Ist das okay?"

Sie nickte und ich fühlte, wie sie ihre Arme um mich legte.

„Carls?"

„Ja?"

Sie zögerte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Nein… ich…"

„Sam, was immer es ist, du kannst es mir erzählen."

Zitternd ließ sie mich los und drehte mich auf den Rücken, dann kam sie mit ihrem Kopf meiner Brust nahe und, nach einem Moment des Zögerns, legte sie ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Brüste.

„C- Carls?"

Ich drückte sie näher. „Ja, Honey… es ist in Ordnung… mich stört es nicht."

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, merkte ich, dass sie ängstlich war, denn sie aß nur 4 statt ihrer üblichen 9 French Toast und war während der ganzen Busfahrt still. Ich versuchte nicht, sie zum Reden zu bringen…nicht erpicht, eine kampflustige Rede zu führen, nutzte ich lieber die Zeit um ein stilles Gebet sprechen, dass doch alles gut laugen möge in der Praxis und das sie nichts Ernstes haben möge.

Wir hatten um 10:30 einen Termin mit Dr. Philip Anderson, von Anderson und Bradley, hier in Seattle.

Ich hatte ihn bewusst aus 2 Gründen gewählt… seine 11 ausgezeichneten Online Reviews… und dem Fakt, dass er auf der anderen Seite der Stadt lag… um Sam die Sorgen zu ersparen, dass wir vielleicht jemanden treffen könnten, den wir kannten.

Als ich den Termin machte, hatte ich speziell darum gebeten, dass die Krankenschwester nicht mit in den Raum sollte… denn Sam war strikt dagegen sich untersuchen zu lassen, ‚wenn Zuschauer dabei waren', und nachdem wir diese abscheulichen, faulig-grünen Kleider angezogen hatten und im Untersuchungsraum aufgetaucht waren, verkündete die Krankenschwester, dass sie außerhalb der (geschlossenen) Tür warten würde und wir sie rufen könnten, wenn wir irgendetwas bräuchten.

Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, drehte sich Sam zu mir. „Mein Gott… die haben eine Tonne von unglaublich Privaten Fragen auf diesen ‚Patienten-Profil Bögen'!"

„Ich weiß… aber alles das aufzuschreiben ist definitiv weniger peinlich, als ihm das alles ins Gesicht zu sagen."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, schätze schon. Carls, ich will wirklich nicht…"

Genau in diesem Moment kam Doktor Anderson herein. „Guten Morgen, die Damen."

Sam, zitternd, starrte ihn nur an.

Ich wand mich von ihr ab und musterte ihn. Er war um die fünfzig, groß und wirkte athletisch, mit angrauenden Schläfen; und er war sehr gut gekleidet, unter seinem weißen Laborkittel. Alles in Allem machte er einen intelligenten, kompetenten und freundlichen Eindruck und ich hoffte, dass Sam ihn ebenfalls als harmlos empfand. Ich sah wieder zu ihr, doch sie hatte sich nicht bewegt und, plötzlich merkte ich, dass wir noch gar nicht mit ihm geredet hatten. „Hey, Dr. Anderson… ehm… Ihre Empfangsdame meinte, dass es Sie nicht stören würde, wenn wir beide zur selben untersucht werden würden."

Er lächelte. „Absolut nicht… eine Menge Frauen bringen ihre Partner mit."

„Nein, wir sind nur Freunde!", sagte ich… zu schnell.

Sam wirkte sogleich verletzt und starte zu Boden und sofort bereute ich, überhaupt irgendwas gesagt zu haben.

Er wusch seine Hände, mit seinem Rücken zu uns und ich lehnte mich vor und flüsterte: „Sam… es tut mir leid… ich hätte nicht…"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, ihre Augen noch immer auf den Boden geheftet. Daran verzweifelnd, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht noch aufgeregter und ängstlicher wird als sie schon war, streckte ich die Hände aus, griff nach ihren Händen und presste sie fest an meine Brust und ließ sie auf und ab wackeln…

… und sie lächelte… zu ihrem eigenen Ärger.

„Ha- ha…", flüsterte ich, „…ich wusste, dass du nicht sauer bleiben kannst!"

Ich ließ ihre Hände los, als der Doktor sich vom Waschbecken ab wand und wieder auf uns zukam. „Okay, also, wer ist die Erste?"

Sofort ging Sam einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich – ich bin zu erst", sagte ich, auf den Tisch kletternd. Nachdem ich mich hingelegt hatte, ließ ich ihn meine Beine in die Fixierbügel führen und dann, auf seine Anweisung hin, glitt ich hinab an den Rand des Tisches… mein Bestes gebend, um nicht zu zittern, denn, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, mir ging der Arsch auf Grundeis… ich wollte nur nicht, dass Sam das merkte.

Sie kam sofort zu mir und nahm meine Hand.

Weniger als eine Minute später, spürte ich, wie sich ein klarer Rotschimmer in meinem Gesicht abzeichnete und ich überall hinsah, außer zu Sam, welche nun genau hinsah, als der Doktor meine Brüste untersuchte. (Zu ihrer Verteidigung: als Teil der Vereinbarung, hatte ich ihr erlaubt, bei allem zuzusehen, was auch immer er tun würde, wenn er mich untersuchte… zu Weiterbildenden Zwecken… denn ich war überzeugt, dass sie zu verängstigt war, was da auf sie zukommen würde, als das zu genießen, was er da mit mir tat.)

Als er endlich zu dem niedrigeren Ende des Tisches ging, folgte sie ihm nicht (okay… sehr zu meiner Erleichterung), doch, stattdessen lehnte sie sich herunter und legte ihre Arme um mich. „Es ist okay, ich bin ja da", flüsterte sie.

Ich drückte sie näher an mich, lächelte um meine Nervosität zu verbergen, versuchte zu entspannen, letztendlich war ich aber froh, in ihren Armen zu sein, denn als er das Spekulum öffnete, tat es weh… sehr. Ich keuchte und dann spürte ich, wie ihre Hand durch mein Haar fuhr.

„Shh… ich hab dich, Carls… nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Es war alles andere als spaßig… und ich hasste, dass ich immer wieder unwillkürlich zurückwich und zuckte… wann immer er mich stieß und stupste.

Letztendlich nervte das ganze Martyrium, besonders als er den PAP-Abstrich machte… doch schließlich sagte er mir, ich hätte es hinter mir.

Still Gott dafür dankend, dass ich es überlebt hatte, kletterte ich vom Tisch und lächelte Sam an. „Siehst du? Es war gar nicht so schlimm."

Sie zitterte.

Ich kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

Dr. Anderson kehrte vom Waschbecken zurück, sich ein frisches Paar Handschuhe anziehend. „Okay, Sam, du bist die Nächste… wenn du dich ausgezogen hast."

„Nein! Ich werde nicht mehr ausziehen!"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Sam… Boxer runter!"

„Nein!"

Ich realisierte sofort, dass ich zu ruppig gewesen war. „Sam…", sagte ich sanft…

„Nein!", sie wand sich an den Doktor. „Ich – ich will sie anbehalten… können sie nicht… von hinten durch die kalte Küche?"

„Nein, Sam, das kann ich nicht."

Als ich realisierte, dass sie immer ängstlicher wurde, je länger wir warteten, trat ich hinter sie und zog sie herunter…

„HEY!"

… zu ihren Knöcheln.

Ich hob sie vom Boden auf und schwenkte sie vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. „Schau, ich habe sie genau hier… und du kannst sie sofort wieder anziehen… wenn er fertig ist… okay?"

Sie zitterte, als sie zum Tisch sah. „Aber… ich… ich…"

Ich legte die Boxershorts zur Seite und nahm ihre Hand. „Es ist okay, Honey… komm schon… ich werde dir helfen."

Ich umarmte sie fest und hob sie dann sanft auf den Tisch. „Leg dich ist… so ist es richtig", flüsterte ich, sie sanft auf ihren Rücken legend. Ich lehnte mich über sie und küsste sie auf ihre Stirn, und schweifte mit meinen Blick zu Dr. Anderson, still fragend. Er lächelte und nickte.

Ich ging um das niedrigere Ende des Tisches herum, legte vorsichtig ihr Beine in die Fixierbügel und , mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln, legte ich meine Arme um ihre Taille und half ihr an die Kante des Tisches zu rutschen. Dann schritt ich wieder zu der Seite des Tisches und nahm ihre Hand.

„Carls… Ich- ich kann… will…"

Ich bemerkte, was in ihrem Kopf vorging und ging sofort an die andere Seite des Tisches und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Keine Sorge", flüsterte ich, „Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht schaue."

Dr. Anderson wand sich von seiner Instrumentenablage ab, der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Als er auf Sam zuging, stolperte er prompt über ihren Rucksack, denn sie achtlos mitten im Weg hatte liegen lassen.

Ich hörte nur, wie es passierte und drehte mich um, just in dem Moment, als er sich gerade noch selbst auffing, sich mit der Hand an die Tischkante krallend, wobei ihm das Metall-Spekulum aus der Hand rutschte und Sam's nacktes Bein streifte.

„Ups… Entschuldige, wegen…"

„Au!", keuchte sie.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln kletterte er wieder auf die Beine: „Entschuldige… ich…"

Ihre Augen waren vor Angst und Zorn geweitet: „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mit diesem Ding auf mich zu zeigen!"

„Also, Sam…", begann ich…

Ihre Hand schoss nach vorn, als sie sich abrupt aufsetzte und packte ihn an seiner Krawatte, zog sein Gesicht an ihres: „Lauscher auf, du Hobelschlunze, du packst dieses Ding genau jetzt zurück in die Gefriertruhe… und lässt mich in Ruhe!"

„Ich… ich, eh…", stotterte er.

„Das ist keine Bitte!"

„Sam… Sam, schau mich an!", verlangte ich.

Sie tat es.

„Lass… ihn… los."

„Aber…"

„Jetzt."

„Aber…"

Ich bedachte sie mit „Dem Blick".

Sie ließ ihn los.

Ich griff hinüber und liebkoste ihre Wange. „Hey… es ist in Ordnung… ich weiß, dass du nervös bist… und das ist komplett nachvollziehbar… du hast immerhin nicht wirklich geschaut, als er mich untersucht hat… und weißt nicht wirklich, was du zu erwarten hast. Möchtest du, dass ich dir erzähle, was passieren wird?"

„N-nein! Lass uns das einfach hinter uns bringen!"

Ich küsste ihre Stirn und ich legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Komm schon… leg dich hin, Honey… na bitte…so ist es richtig."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und fuhr mit meinen Fingern langsam durch ihr Haar… etwas, was ich immer in der Vergangenheit immer getan hatte, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Nach einer Minute oder 2 war ihr Atem ausgeglichen, und ich drehte mich zu ihm um und nickte.

Dr. Anderson kehrte ans Ende des Tisches zurück: „Keine Sorge, Sam… Ich bin sicher, dass das, was du dir vorstellst, viel schlimmer als die Realität ist. Also, entspann dich einfach… Ich werde jetzt 2 Finger in deine…"

„Und ich bin hier weg!", schrie sie, während sie aufsprang. Sofort warf ich mich um ihre Brust, nagelte sie an den Tisch, mit meinen Füßen am Boden und meinen blanken Hintern ausgestreckt, damit die ganze Welt ihn sehen konnte, während sie um sich schlug.

„NEEIN!"

Ich versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen: „Hey… keine Sorge… es wird alles in Gut gehen."

„NEEIN!"

„Komm schon, Sam… für mich."

„NEEIN!"

„Sam… du hast es versprochen."

„NEEIN!"

Ich hörte die Krankenschwester auf dem Flur: „Ist alles in Ordnung da drin?"

„NEEIN!"

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht einfach rein kommen…"

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!"

„Wir sind in Ordnung, Frau… uh… Frau Krankenschwester", rief ich ihr zu, „Kein Grund herein zu kommen! Sam! Reiß dich zusammen! Bitte!"

Wild drein blickend, drosch sie weiter um sich… und, während ich noch immer auf ihr lag, drehte ich mich und schaute halb entschuldigen, halb flehend zum Doktor.

Dr. Anderson versuchte es mit einem väterlichen Lächeln. „Na komm, Sam, versuch' dich einfach zu entspan… WHOA!", brüllte er, zurückweichend, als ihre Ferse knapp sein Kinn verfehlte.

Ich beugte mich hinab, hielt ihre Arme fester und kam ihren Gesicht so nahe, dass sich unsere Nasen berührten: „Hey! Komm schon… Ich hab es gerade hinter mir… und schau mal, ich lebe immer noch!"

Sie hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf zu treten und sah zurück zu mir: „Ja… aber fühlst du dich nicht…infiltriert?"

Ich fühlte mich unglaublich infiltriert... die Art von Scham gar nicht zu erwähnen…aber dass würde ich ihr nicht erzählen.

Dr. Anderson rief über seine Schulter: „Ich werde einfach hier drüben sein… während ihr 2 das klärt!"

Er zog sich zurück in die tiefste Ecke des Raumes und setze sich hin.

„Siehst du Sam, seine Arme sind nicht lang genug, um dich von hinten zu erwischen. Jetzt beruhig dich."

„I-ich kann das nicht machen!"

„Schau mal, Honey, ich weiß, du bist nicht daran gewöhnt, etwas in oder in der Nähe deiner…"

„Carls!"

„Komm schon", sagte ich sanft, „Es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern… und es wird nicht annähernd so schrecklich, wie du denkst… ich versprech's."

Und sie hatte ihre Arme um mich gelegt…

… und ich hasste, was ich ihr als Nächstes sagen würde.

Ich schaute in ihre Augen und sagte in mit leiser Stimme: „Sam… ich liebe dich wirklich…"

„Ich weiß."

„…und…und deshalb sind wir auch hier… du weißt, wie ich meine Mutter verloren habe", flüsterte ich.

Sie nickte langsam, schaute reumütig.

Sie hatten sich nie getroffen… aber ich hatte Sam vor Jahren erzählt, wie meine Mutter ihren Kampf gegen den Eierstockkrebs verlor, als ich sieben war, kurz bevor wir nach Seattle zogen.

„E-es tut mir leid, Carls."

Ich küsste ihre Stirn: „Shh… es ist okay."

„Ich bin… nur so…"

„Bitte, Sam… bitte… wenn du mich wirklich liebst… tu das für mich… i-ich möchte niemals dass… dass…", ich brachte es nicht über mich, das zu sagen.

Sie wirkte, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe: „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid… i-ich bin nur…"

„Es wird nicht lange dauern… ich versprech's. Und ich bin genau hier bei dir."

„Tut… tut es weh?"

„Ich werde dich nicht anlügen… ja, tut es… ein bisschen."

„Ich… Ich habe Angst, Carls", flüsterte sie.

Ich sah sie eine Weile an: „Was, wenn ich dir etwas gebe, an dass du stattdessen denken kannst… um nicht mehr daran zu denken."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Ehm… uh… vielleicht könnte ich… uh… dich wieder küssen… später… würdest du das von mir wollen?"

Sie wirkte verwirrt: „Aber… du sagtest, es würde nie wie…"

„Ich weiß… ich weiß, dass ich das sagte… aber ich werde… für dich… noch einmal… wenn du das von mit möchtest."

Sie nickte: „I-ich würde das wirklich mögen."

„Also konzentrier dich jetzt darauf… okay? Es ist etwas, auf das du dich freuen kannst."

„Uh… wann können wir…?"

„Heute Abend… in Ordnung?"

„Versprochen?"

„Ja, Honey… heute Abend… ich verspreche es… okay?"

„Okay."

Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie langsam nachgab… aber wir waren noch nicht am Ziel… noch.

Ich küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn und stand dann auf: „Und jetzt, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, Wrestling macht mich immer hungrig auf…"

… und ich griff in meine Handtasche.

„Eh… Carls?"

„Ja?"

Ihre Augen hefteten an den übergroßen Zipp-Beutel in meiner Hand: „Was ist das?"

„Nur ein Snack."

„Ist es… ist es… was ich denke, was es ist?"

„Du meinst Speck… ja, Sam, ich denke, dass ist es." Ich konnte genau sehen, dass sie mit nur einem Blick erkannte, dass das nicht irgendein alter Speck war.

„Carls?"

„Ja."

„W-Woher kommt dieser Speck?"

„Einem Schwein… warum fragst du?" (Ich würde es ihr nicht so einfach machen)

„Nein, ich meinte, woher kommt er?"

„Da, wo jeder Speck herkommt… aus meiner gusseisernen Bratpfanne."

„Nein… ich meinte… woher kommt er?"

Oh… du meinst sowas wie… das Herkunftsland?"

Sie nickte energisch.

„Hmm… ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern… war es Belgien… nein… vielleicht Botswana… oder war es Bangladesch?"

„Bolivien? Ist das B-Bolivischer Speck?"

„Hmm, weißt du… ich denke, das könnte sein."

„K-k-kann ich welchen haben?"

„Auf keinen Fall! Wenn du nur auf Importkosten achtest, plus Versand, kostet dieses Zeug schon 48$ das Pfund!"

„Bitte, Carls, bitte, kann ich welchen haben?"

„Entschuldige, Sam… da ist gerade genug in dieser Tasche für ein gutes Mädchen."

„Bitte… ich würde fast alles dafür tun!"

Ich starrte auf sie herab: „Würdest du fast alles dafür tun?"

„Du meinst…?"

„Ja, arbeite einfach mit dem Doktor zusammen, damit wir hier raus kommen."

„Okay", sie griff nach der Tasche.

„Nein-nein-nein, Sam! Leistung gleich Belohnung!"

Ihre Beine flohen zurück in die Steigbügel.

Ich legte die Tasche zurück und umarmte und sagte sanft: „Sam… können wir's nochmal probieren?"

„J-ja."

„Keine Sorge… es ist nur für ein paar Minuten… und du wirst die ganze Zeit in meinen Armen liegen… in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte.

Ich zog mich zurück und schaute ihr in die Augen: „Und dann gehört die ganze Tasche dir."

„Die ganze Tasche? Aber… aber du liebst Bolivischen Speck genauso sehr wie ich…"

„Ich weiß, Sam… aber es ist mir egal. Wenn du kooperierst… jetzt… ist alles dein… das ganze Pfund… ich versprech's."

„In Ordnung… denke ich."

(Fast da.)

„Also… für die nächsten paar Minuten, Sam… denkst du nur an Speck… und Küsse…"

Sie zog meinen Kopf an ihre Brust hinab und flüsterte: „Okay." Und ich spürte, wie sie ihre Arme fest an mich drückte: „Carls… ich liebe dich."

Ich legte meine Arme um sie und hätschelte ihren Nacken, dann sah ich hinauf in ihre Augen: „Ich weiß… ich liebe dich auch… deshalb sind wir hier", flüsterte ich.

„Ich… ich weiß. Meintest du wirklich, was du gesagt hast… über heute Abend?"

„Ja, Sam… wir werden… ich verspreche es."

„Wann?"

„Wie wäre es mit… gleich nach dem Abendessen?"

„Okay."

Ich lächelte sie an: „Worüber denkst du gerade nach?"

„Speck… und Küsse."

„Gutes Mädchen", immer noch auf ihrer Brust liegend, drehte ich meinen Kopf und rief durch den Raum, „Doktor Anderson? Wann immer Sie bereit sind."

Er nickte hinter seiner Ausgabe von „Heiligtümer des Todes"… und murmelte: „Wartet… nur noch 3 Kapitel…"

30 Minuten nachdem er sie endlich untersucht hatte, waren die Laborergebnisse bereit und wir wurden in sein Büro bestellt. Ich saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und zog Sams Stuhl herüber zu meinem, während wir darauf warteten, dass er herein kam.

Ich reichte ihr die Tasche voll Speck und sie stopfte ihn sofort ins innere ihrer Jackentasche… ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen… und ich wusste…gerade jetzt…dass sie absolut entsetzt war.

„Sam… alles wird gut."

„Carls… Ich habe dermaßen Angst!"

„Hör mir zu… du bist erst 17… also bin ich mir sicher, dass es Nichts ist."

„Aber… aber, was wenn es ist?"

„Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass es nichts Ernstes ist. Was auch immer passiert… ich bin für dich da… okay?"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, kam Dr. Anderson herein und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Ich konnte spüren, wie Sam zitterte und sie ihre Schultern an mich drückte. Ich merkte, dass es das Beste war, die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter uns zu bringen, also sah ich zu und fragte: „Also, Doc… reden Sie Klartext mit uns."

Er schaute uns über den Rand seines Clipboards hinweg an und nickte: „In Ordnung… wir haben eine Zyste in der Gebärmutter gefunden."

Sam wimmerte leicht und ich nahm ihre Hand.

Ich fragte: „Sie meinen so was wie ein… ein Fibroleiomyom? Ich habe von so was gehört."

„Nein… es ist eine seltenere Art, die man im Uterus findet…eine hämorrhagische Zyste, welche eine entzündeter, mit Blut und Eiter gefüllter Sack ist, wächst an der unteren Gebärmutterwand, direkt in der Öffnung des Zervix… weshalb wir sie heute gefunden haben…ohne zusätzliche Tests machen zu müssen.

„W-Wie groß ist sie?", fragte Sam.

„Sie scheint die ungefähre Größe einer Weintraube zu haben… wir werden es sicher wissen, wenn wir tatsächlich in der Lage dort hinein zu dringen und sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie kann durch eine komplett sichere, minimal eindringende, chirurgische Prozedur entfernt werden."

Sie zitterte und ich hielt ihre Hand fester und sagte: „Also…das wird definitiv… eine Operation erfordern?"

„Ja. Sie komplett zu entfernen ist vorzugswürdiger, als sie mit Medikamenten zu behandeln."

Sam begann so heftig zu zittern, dass mein gesamter Körper mit ihr zitterte. Ich legte meine beiden Hände in ihren Schoß und spürte ihre eigenen Hände sich fest darum winden.

„Es ist okay", flüsterte ich. Mich zurück an Dr. Anderson wendend, fragte ich: „Ist da… ist da noch etwas?"

„Ja, tatsächlich. Des Weiteren scheinen dort eine flächendeckende Menge von Gerinnsel zu sein… ab normale Bildung von Gebärmutterschleimhaut… also werde ich auch ein „D&C" anordnen."

„W-Was ist das?", fragte Sam mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das bedeutet „Dilation and Curettage", also Ausschabung der Gebärmutter, dabei wird die weibliche Gebärmutter geweitet, und ein dünnes, scharfes Instrument genutzt, um überschüssiges Gewebe wegzukratzen…"

Sie keuchte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an meinen Schultern.

„…und ich kann beide Prozeduren zur selben Zeit durchführen, mit einer Vollnarkose, und es würde nicht als größere Operation gewertet."

Ich hörte sie schniefen und flüsterte: „Shh… keine Sorge." Ich wand mich zurück zu Dr. Anderson: „Was sind die Nebenwirkungen?"

„Einige Schmerzen… an der Inzisionsstelle… bis die Fäden gezogen werden…"

„F-Fäden? W-Wie viele?", fragte Sam ihn.

„Das hängt von der momentanen Größe der Zyste ab… ich schätze zwischen 8 bis 20."

Ihr Gesicht war weißer als Weiß und ich befürchtete, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Ich legte meine Arme um ihre Taille und fragte ihn: „Und… gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?"

„In manchen Fällen kann es zu extremen Krämpfen kommen… und heftigem bluten."

Sam begann zu weinen und er sah sie mitfühlend an: „Ich weiß… ich weiß, die ganze Sache klingt furchtbar… aber es gibt wirklich nichts, wovor man sich fürchten müsste."

„Nein… ich… ich", und sie brach komplett zusammen.

„Keine Sorge, Sam", fuhr er fort, „Es sind nur ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus nötig…"

„… a-aber…"

„… und dann ist Carly wieder zuhause."

Mein Unterkiefer klappte herunter: „W-Was?"

Verwirrt wand er sich an mich: „Carly, hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich über dich geredet habe? Die Zyste in _deiner _Gebärmutter."

„Aber… ich… ich… aber _Sam_…"

„Sam hat heftige Perioden… doch so, wie sie es beschrieben hat, hält es sich noch im Rahmen des Normalen. Für dich erscheinen sie vielleicht unverhältnismäßig… schließlich hast du auf deinem Diagramm angezeichnet, dass du wenig blutest."

„Aber… ich… es ist doch _unmöglich _dass… ich sowas haben… könnte…"

„Diese üblen Schmerzen, die du in deinem Schriftstück beschrieben hast… ich denke, wir haben den Grund dafür gefunden… und die Blockade, plus die Gerinnsel, könnte erklären, warum du wenig Menstruationsfluss hast…"

Ich sackte neben Sam zusammen und fühlte wie ihre zitternde Arme sich um meine Schultern legten: „Carls… es… es w-wird alles gut."

Ich umklammerte mich mit meinen eigenen Armen und begann vor und zurück zu schaukeln.

„Oh Gott… nein… oh mein Gott", flüsterte ich.

Dr. Anderson lehnte sich über den Tisch und lächelte beruhigend: „Keine Sorge Carly… du bist in sehr fähigen Händen. Nur einen Sache noch… da du Blutgruppe AB Negativ bist, empfehlen wir, dass du etwas Blut spendest, bevor wir festlegen, wann du…"

Laut Sam haben wir die Arztpraxis die nächsten 15 Minuten nicht verlassen… aber das ist wirklich alles, an das ich mich erinnere…


End file.
